Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell.
Related Art
The following technique is known as an inspection method for fuel cells containing ionomers. First, the maximum output of a fuel cell is measured during periodic inspection. When the measured value is 60% or less than a prescribed value, heat treatment (heating treatment) is implemented on the fuel cell. After the heat treatment, if the maximum output is greater than 60% of the prescribed value, it is judged that there is no problem with continuing use. The reason for making this kind of judgment is because it is assumed that the reason that the maximum output value before heat treatment was 60% or less than the prescribed value is ionomer swelling. The reason it is possible to make this kind of assumption is because ionomer swelling is recovered from using heat treatment (JP2013-122815).
In the case of the prior art noted above, there is no consideration for inspection of output with transient operating conditions. The invention of this application addresses the problem of realizing inspection of output with transient operating conditions in consideration of the prior art noted above.